Breathless
by kate519
Summary: Clove doesn't know how to love, and is confused about her feelings for the boy with the dazzling blue eyes. Cato takes a keen interest in the small girl who throws knives, wanting to get closer to her.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**CLOVE**

I don't believe in love. I have grown up in a family filled with hatred and remorse, love being the last thing being shared. My brother doesn't talk to me, staying out of the house for as long as possible, sometimes days at a time, so that he doesn't have to feel the wrath of our father for failing to compete in the Hunger Games. He had just turned 18, and did not win the volunteer spot during the Tribute Competition. This just put even more pressure on me to win it, even though I knew that this year would be my year. The other years I had dropped out of the competition, not being ready to compete in the Games. This year, I am 16 years old, and I'm going to win.

I've grown up pushing all of my energy into training. It's the only release that I can find for my anger; the feeling of the metal hilt of the knife leaving my hand as it flies into the dummy opposing me. As soon as I turned 12, I have trained as hard as I possibly could, because if I didn't, I would fall apart. I needed to get away from my home because of my father, that god-awful man, hitting me when I don't push myself hard enough. Until one day when everything changed when I bumped into a certain blue eyed, muscular boy at the training centre.

* * *

**CATO**

I play it off that I'm tough, that I don't feel anything. I try to show people no love or emotion, as if I were heartless. This is a necessity because otherwise I would quickly be seen as a target for the other opponents, and eventually when I won the volunteer position during the Tribute Competition, an easy tribute to take down during the Games. So I have to constantly cover up the love that I feel in my heart. The only person that I love in my life is my baby sister. I still can't forgive my parents for giving another life, when she is just going to be forced to fight to the death. I would do anything to protect her, including giving my own life. I push myself hard in training, because I know that I need to win the volunteer position to be able to compete in the Hunger Games. I need to become the male tribute of District 2, and then come back stronger than ever, able to protect her.

The only person who I have ever felt anything close to what I feel for my sister was a small, dark haired girl that I immediately found an interest in when I saw her throwing knives with insane accuracy in the training centre.

_That day, I was running to the training centre to throw some spears. I was 14, but I knew that I was already one of the best athletes in the place. I was usually the only one there at this time in the morning, but today there was one other. As I walked in, I heard the swish of a knife as I saw a metal glint in the air. The knife zoomed past me to my right as it punctured the dummy in the heart. _

_I looked to the thrower keenly, interested to see who had such precision and accuracy. I was shocked to see a small girl with long dark hair and icy blue eyes looking back at me. She was clearly younger than me, but she was breathtakingly beautiful. I approached her smirking, "Nice throw, was it luck or do you actually know how to wield a weapon unlike most the people in this place?" She looked at me with surprise and I think I saw a light blush creep into her cheeks before the look vanished and was replaced by one of contempt. "Yeah, well it's good to know that someone knows how to appreciate skill when they see it." She said arrogantly. She looked mad at herself for some reason, as if she were fighting an inner battle. I decided to ignore it, and play with her. "I mean, it was good but we both know that I could pin you down any day." She laughed and smirked. "Yeah right. Give me a knife and you would be dead in a second." "Want to figure out?" I questioned what I thought to be flirtatiously. _

_For the next 10 minutes we fought each other, wrestling and pinning each other down, both wanting badly to be the winner. Finally, I ended up on top of her, she pinned underneath me. "So, what's your name, knives?" I asked with a hint of pride in my voice over beating her. "Clove." She replied sounding somewhat out of breath and defeated. "Well, Clove, I'm Cato." I breathed. "It's good to have finally found a good opponent in this place." I added. As I said that, her face lit up for a quick second, before returning to its neutral position. I could tell that she was happier to have found someone to train with than she was letting on. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here's Chapter two! Sorry the first chapter was so short…It was just a filler type chapter, to establish the characters. This chapter's fluffy and romantic between the two . Enjoy, and review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

**CLOVE**

Ever since I had met the boy with the painstakingly beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair, I hadn't known what to feel. The day in the training centre when we met, his beauty immediately overcame me and no one had ever spoken to me the way that he did, with such nice, soft words and a light, happy tone. Since that day, we had been training together, competing in almost everything. I was clearly better with knives and plant identifying; while he cleared me with throwing spears and hand on hand combat. We made a great team, pushing each other to the limits, and encouraging each other to do our best. Since the day we met, we have become inseparable. I guess I could say that Cato is the closest thing that I have ever had to a friend, or something like that. I can't begin to understand the things I feel for Cato. He has helped me through so many hard times with my family by being there to comfort me, and forget about all my pain and troubles. My mother had passed away when I was 4, from illness, and that was partially the reason why my dad was so awful to us. He takes out all of his anger on us, blaming us for her awful death. I don't remember her much, but I do remember her caring for me. That was something that I haven't felt in a long time.

* * *

I'm aroused in my sleep by yelling downstairs. I slowly open my eyes, used to the sound, and listen to what's being said. "BOY YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO SUCK UP TO THE PAIN, OH WAIT MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU'RE TOO PATHETIC TO BE IN THE HUNGER GAMES!" I hear a loud bang and a whimper of pain, clearly coming from my brother. I close my eyes, trying to block out the horrible sounds coming from underneath me. I'm used to the yelling and hitting by now, but that doesn't make it any less awful. I bury my head under my pillow, hoping the sounds will vanish. Eventually, I hear my brother limp upstairs and hide in his room.

I glance at the clock and am surprised to see it's already 6:00am. I jump up and grab my training clothes, and quietly walk downstairs, hoping to avoid my father today. I see my father clutching his alcohol, passed out on the couch. I grab some food and rush out the door. I arrive at the training centre roughly 10 minutes later. I'm a bit out of breath from the run there, but I feel refreshed from the wind whipping against my face. I rush through the door, excited to see a familiar blonde figure. I see him immediately, picking up a spear, and throwing it with great accuracy at the target in front of him. I admire him for a little bit, watching his muscles bulge underneath his T-Shirt as he extends his arm. When the third spear lands in the dummy's heart, I decide it's time to let him know of my presence. "Hey wimp" I say, deciding to joke with him. "Clove!" He yells jokingly as he jogs over to me. "What's up, you look tired…is everything ok?" He clearly saw the huge bags under my eyes and is making sure my dad hadn't hurt me. He is the only person I have ever told about my father. "No I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep…my dad wasn't happy with my brother last night." "Oh." Cato breathes, relief clearly etched on his face, before being replaced with a look of sadness. "I just wish I could do something to help…" He ads. "No Cato, you help me enough by just training with me." I quickly reply, "Speaking of which, we should get to that." I add, eager to change the subject. We begin our usual routine of training, moving around the stations, competing with each other and joking around.

When we reach the knife station I let out a pleasant sigh. I run over to grab a couple knives, excited to feel the cold metal against my small hands. Cato laughs at my eagerness and picks up a couple as well. I stand a good distance away from the dummy and let the metal slip away from my fingers as it flies into the dummy's head. I'm about to release the second knife when I feel a light pressure on my waist. I whip around, startled, as the knife zooms to the left of the target. I suddenly see Cato's stunning blue eyes boring into mine. My breath catches, as I take him in. "You better have a good reason for making me miss Cato." I breathe, watching as a guilty look appears on his face. "Nope, I just love seeing anger on you, it's cute." He retorts. I can tell that's not the real reason, when I suddenly realize just how close he is to me. Our bodies are mere inches apart, and his hand is still on my waist. I'm looking up at him, our faces rather close together. I can feel my heart hammering in my chest as I huff in reply. "You are really not going to let me train today are you?" "Nope." He replies, smirking at my expression. His breathing becomes quicker as he glances down at my lips, before looking back into my eyes. Our faces begin inching closer together as thoughts begin racing through my mind, as I'm trying to make sense of them all**. **_I can't kiss Cato! He's my training partner. No I can't do this. I promised myself that I would never have feelings for anyone, ever. What do I do if he kisses me! Do I want this?_ I've never kissed a boy, ever, and I would never have dreamed that my first kiss would be Cato; the muscular, attractive boy that I had met one day at the training centre when I was 12 years old. I don't know what my feelings for this boy with his mouth dangerously close to mine are, but I know deep down that I would to anything for those beautiful, puffy lips to land on mine. I decide to focus on Cato and only Cato, ignoring the thoughts pulsing inside my brain.

As his lips graze across mine, I'm startled by his gentleness. He's going slow, gently kissing me. I kiss him back, enjoying the feeling. He deepens the kiss, pushing me back against the wall as his hands find my face. I feel my hands go into his hair, entangling into it. He bites my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth to him as his tongue explores into it. I let my tongue slide into his mouth, letting out a moan of pleasure. All the thoughts I had been thinking were gone. They'd been replaced by one thing. Cato. He's using such care and is treating me as if I were a delicate little thing, when we both know that I'm anything but. I had never seen Cato be so gentle before, except maybe to his sister. Again, my mind is buzzing with thoughts and confusion. I don't know what to feel, except that I really am enjoying this. I shouldn't be though. I should be pushing him away. I don't know what to make of the frantic beating of my heart, and I realize that I really like the feel of his lips on mine. It feels…right. As if his mouth were molded to fit around mine. Finally, we break apart, both panting for air. I know that the look on his face must mirror mine when I see a mix of surprise, happiness, and shock. I don't know what to think. Cato has always been just a friend to me, an opponent even. I told myself that I would never have feelings for anyone after having experienced the things that I have.

* * *

**CATO**

As I pull my mouth off of Clove's, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I can't even believe what I just did. I just kissed Clove! And it felt…amazing. The best part, she kissed me back! All these years, I knew that my feelings had been developing for her. It was four years ago when we had first met, and since that day, I have felt my heart opening to her more and more. I gaze into her eyes, and am so awestruck. She is truly gorgeous. Then a thought suddenly pops into my head. What if Clove didn't want to kiss me? What if now, our friendship will be ruined? She must see the worried expression that has taken over my features, because she gives me a wide grin that must be contagious because it spreads onto my face as well. "Well, that was…" I start, hoping that she feels the same way that I do, only wishing that I could hear what she was thinking. "Nice." She finishes, giving me a sly wink. My insides erupt into fireworks. I smile at her and grab her hand. As our fingers lock together, my big hand enveloping her small one, I realize how perfect this is. I begin rubbing circles on the back of her hand with my thumb as I think about how they fit together perfectly. "So, now what?" She asks, obviously torn between wanting to get on with training, and not wanting this moment to end. "I don't know." I answer honestly, because I have no idea what to think of all this. I know that I've had feelings for Clove for a while now, but I also know that she has a hard time at home with her father, and how she has never had strong feelings for anyone before, in her life. I was luckier. I got a sister, whom I would do anything for. She is like a little light on this earth, glowing steadily. No one knows that I feel love though. Except maybe Clove, as she can read me pretty easily. Everyone else thinks I'm a cold hearted killer, who would do anything to get what I want, which in some ways I guess, is true. But I know that it isn't true for Clove. I continue to gaze into her eyes as I think about her, and my feelings for her.

Finally, I speak again. "Well knives, your not too bad at kissing." I joke, "But there's always room for improvement." She pokes me in the stomach and scowls as she retorts, "Yeah well you suck. You should really work on your technique." "Ok, want to help me practice?" I flirtatiously reply. She scowls some more, but as I lean in her face softens. When her lips touch mine, a fire erupts in my stomach. It takes every ounce in my body to be gentle with her, not wanting to scare her off. She deepens the kiss, and it goes on for a minute or so before she pulls away. "Well," She breathes, her voice unsteady from lack of air, "I better get going. Wouldn't want to be late for dinner." She gives me one last smile before picking up the knives that lay forgotten on the ground, sending one last one flying into the dummies heart as she prances away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Chapter three will be up as soon as I can finish it…Pleaseee review! Oh and if anyone has any title ideas, please message them to me! That would be amazing! Thanks for reading xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to the people who reviewed...Here's Chapter 3, I'm not sure how I feel about it, so hopefully you guys like it! Not as much Clato, but it shows Clove's dad. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**CLOVE**

Oh. My. God. Those are the only words that run through my head as I walk home from the training centre, glad to have the time to think this over. I just kissed Cato! And it felt so right…No. I can't think like that. I promised myself that I would NEVER have feelings like that for anyone. But now, the way that my heart is beating ten times faster than normal tells me that I do, for Cato. The way that he looks at me and speaks to me as if I actually matter and am not just some pig raised for slaughter makes me want to melt into his arms. The way that he has always comforted me when I'm depressed and angry, and how he always puts me before him makes me realize just how lucky I am to have him in my life. _But it's not safe to feel things like this!_ I tell myself. Sadly, it's true. In a few months, I will probably be in the Hunger Games, fighting to the death, and not only does no one want to sponsor a lovesick girl, but also the other tributes will immediately take me down, thinking I'm weak and easy. I hate being thought of as weak. I may be small, but I'm not weak in any way, and I refuse to be. There is only one person in the district who could possibly beat me. And that person was a certain boy who was currently occupying all of my thoughts.

Suddenly, I come to a shocking realization. These feelings for Cato didn't just start today. I've had feelings for him for a long time now, and each time we have been together, they've just gotten deeper. I've just been ignoring them, hoping that they weren't real. Hoping against hopes that maybe, love wasn't possible for me. That love would never find me, and that I would never have to be as weak as to love someone and rely on someone to live. Maybe I didn't love Cato, but I know that the things that I feel for him right now are definitely beyond friendship.

I'm still shocked that he kissed me in the training centre, and even more shocked that I kissed him back. But, as shocked as I am, I can figure out one solid, consistent thought. I want those lips on mine again.

* * *

I walk into the front door of my house, hoping that my dad is still out. I smell the strong stench of alcohol, and realize it's impossible to have that lucky of a day. I want to run upstairs in my bedroom and hide from my horrible father like my brother does, but I know that if I am going to be the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, I must embrace pain and fight. So that's just what I do. I go into the kitchen to make dinner, and am expecting the string of insults that come ringing from my father's mouth at me for being late. "You no good, awful bitch." He starts, slapping me, hard. "You're half an hour late for dinner, and it looks like you didn't even try to make it on time. You aren't sweating, so you clearly didn't work hard at the training centre today. What were you doing? Fooling around with that stupid friend of yours?" He doesn't even know just how right he is. And I hate him for it. "You're dumb for spending time with that boy. He's an idiot who has no talent whatsoever and he would easily be the first to die in the Games. He may look strong, but he's weak. He's not good for you Clove. You should ditch that awful boy so that you can focus on you're training." I'm used to my dad insulting me, but this, I am not going to take. I quickly spin around, grabbing the knife off of the table and fling it past my father's head, the blade just skimming his ear before sticking into the wall behind him. He doesn't even flinch, which makes me even madder than I was before. A scary smile appears on his face. "There's the talented girl that I need, see? She just needs to learn to fight." He then comes up behind me and shoves me into the wall, my head hitting it, hard. I fall to the ground, my head and right shoulder throbbing in pain. "Oh and just thought that I would remind you, don't ever direct those knives at me." He smirks, before grabbing my hair and starts dragging me up the stairs and into my room. I hurt, everywhere. But no matter how much pain I am in, I refuse to cry. I will not give this awful man the satisfaction of seeing tears stream down my face because of him. No. I haven't cried in 10 years, and I don't plan on starting soon. So I just suck up the pain, and think of happiness. Surprisingly, the only thing that comes to my mind is Cato. I think of all the happy times we have had together, from having sword fights to our kiss today, as my father yanks my head up the stairs, and shoves me into my room.

Finally he leaves and I touch my hand to my head where it made contact with the wall. It feels wet and when I pull it back there is blood on my fingers. I go into the washroom and wash it out of my hair before patching it up, as I have had to do many times before. As I do so, I think about my father's earlier words about how I couldn't be with Cato, and how that just makes me want to be with him more. So that's just what I will do.

When I hear the door to my dad's room slam, and his heavy snores start to come under the door, I quietly go downstairs and out the front door. I need to get away from this house right now, and the only place that I can think of that is safe is with Cato. So I decide to go to him. I run down curving streets and paths until I reach Cato's house five minutes later. I stop in front of it, realizing now that I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, now that I'm here. I think about knocking on the door, but it's 12:30am and his parents would probably not be happy with me coming here at this time, and would probably tell my father. Instead, I decide to let myself in so that I could sneak into Cato's room unnoticed. I quietly step through the door, and into the hallway. I slowly creep up the stairs until I find myself standing at the door to Cato's room. I slip in, hoping that he won't get mad at me. I hover just inside his door, watching the way the moonlight from the window shines onto his face, and how peaceful and beautiful he looks when he sleeps. _No Clove stop. _I tell myself. I am not thinking about him this way right now, I just want to have him help me, as a friend. But that doesn't stop me from looking at him for a little while before sitting down on his bed and whispering his name.

* * *

**CATO**

I dream of Clove. Her laugh, her voice, her knives and her little scowl that etches across her face that just makes me want to kiss her. I dream of how she kissed me today, as it replays over and over in my mind. I hear Clove's voice whisper my name, and listen to the way that her beautiful voice calls for me, needs me, in my dream. If only that were true in real life. I then hear her whisper it again, this time seeming more impatient and realistic. I wake up, startled, then I refuse to open my eyes, hoping that if I don't I can go back to this wonderful dream. Then I hear it again, clear as day, and notice how my bed is dipping a little bit at my side. Slowly, I open my eyes, thinking that it must be too good to be true. But no, there's Clove, sitting right beside me on my bed, her face very close to mine, as she had been whispering into my ear. I sit up, shocked, wondering why on earth Clove would be in my room in the middle of the night. A dirty thought comes to mind, but then I push it away, angry with myself.

"What the fuck?" are the only words that come out of my mouth. Why am I such an idiot! I yell inside. Of all the things to say to a girl in your room in the middle of the night, you say that? She looks at my shocked expression and laughs. Good, that means she isn't angry. "I mean, why are you in my room in the middle of the night?" I try again. Suddenly the moonlight shines on her face and I see that she has a cut on her head, along with multiple bruises down her arms. "Oh shit." I say, and she glances down at her bruises, suddenly aware of them. "Clove! Are you alright! What did that bastard do to you?" "Cato, I'm ok. Don't worry about me, I just wanted to get out of the house, and I thought that this is the only place where I would feel safe." She says, first forcefully, then her tone changing to one of embarrassment. "Oh Clove." I say; sadness clearly portrayed on my face, "You're always welcome here. I'm so sorry Clover." I finish, wrapping my arms around her small frame.

I hate seeing her like this. Strong, fearless Clove shouldn't be scared or sad. Ever. In this moment, with my arms around her small, fragile figure, I realize that I will do anything it takes to protect Clove, just like my sister. I realize that Clove means so much more to me than I had ever known, and seeing her like this breaks me apart. So it turns out that brutal, bloody Cato, as they call me, has a soft side. And as awful as that is to me, I can't help but see some hope in it. So long as no one ever sees it, it can stay buried deep inside of me, only coming out to protect the two girls in my life that I care for more than myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Again pleasee review and message me ideas for a title...I can't think of one :s I'll try and upload Chapter 4 as soon as I can :) xo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I am sososososoo sorry I couldn't update until now! I've been really busy this week with homework and stuff, so I've only just finished it. I've been writing it whenever I could this week, so I'm sorry if it sucks… But feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**CATO**

I slowly open my eyes, at first startled by the small body lying next to me. Her head is on my chest, and my arms are around her delicate frame. Her breath is coming slow and smoothly, and her mouth is twitched up in the hint of a smile. She just looks so damn beautiful. A wide smile spreads across my face as I remember the events of last night, and how she ended up in my arms this morning.

"_Clove, please don't go back to your dad. I don't want him to ever hurt you again. Ever." I was completely serious with this statement. I'm sure she felt my arms tighten around her as I thought about her in pain. If he ever hurt her again, I'm pretty sure that I would personally see to his bloody death. _

"_Cato, I'm alright, I swear. I just wanted to get out of there." She said as she took in a shaky breath. "I can take care of myself." Damn Clove and her pride. She is just so stubborn. _

"_Anyways," She continued, "I should probably get back soon because I don't want him to be angry with me for sneaking out…especially to visit you." I felt a pang in my chest as I thought about her dad hitting her again. _

"_No Clove. I'm not letting you go back there." I stated firmly. When I saw her hard expression, I knew that I had to elaborate. "It's not safe for you." Or me, I added in my head, "Please, please just stay here tonight." I begged, as her face softened slightly. _

"_I don't know Cato…Are you sure that would be alright?" She spoke, slowly warming to the idea. "I mean would your parents be ok with it? And also there isn't anywhere for me to sleep…" At that I gave her a sly grin and a wink. "Of course my parents are ok with it Clover, and you can sleep right here." I said, smirking at the shocked look on her face._

"_Oh." She managed to get out, and before it vanished, I caught the blush creeping up her cheeks and the happiness that flitted past her eyes. _

She had fallen asleep, tucked into my arms, and now here she lay beside me, with the morning light streaming down on her beautiful face. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, I realize with a smile, and gently lean down and kiss her forehead. If she were awake, I wouldn't have dared to it, knowing that a knife would have been flung at me before I could even apologize, but it just looked so tempting. I decide that I might as well head downstairs and let her continue to sleep, because it looks like she really needs her rest. But as I begin to gently remove my arms from around her, she snuggles into me deeper, before slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi" She says timidly, and I can't help but laugh at her newfound shyness. "You know, you're cute in the morning Clover." I wink at her, and grin as she scowls. "Anyways," I continue, hoping to once again see her beautiful smile, "today's Saturday, which means there isn't any training." She gives me a look that has 'no shit' written all over it. I continue on, ignoring her. "So I thought that you might not want to spend the day at home with your family for some odd reason, and I thought that maybe you might want to spend the day with me." I say, hoping to sound confident, but really inside I'm just praying that she will say yes. "Well if I don't have any other options…then I guess. Only if you're forcing me." She grins, making my heart do an excited leap. "Oh believe me knives, you don't have any say in the matter." I joke as she rolls her eyes at me. I then grab her hand, and pull her up from the bed, then downstairs.

* * *

**CLOVE**

As he grabs my hand, my heart begins to pound in my chest. He pulls me downstairs, not even giving me a chance to think about what had happened last night, and how I had ended up sleeping in his bed. Not that I hadn't enjoyed it though to be honest. I'm rushed into the kitchen, where Cato promptly sits me down on a stool, before telling me to close my eyes. I do so, and I can hear him moving around in the kitchen, a few cupboards being closed and after roughly 2 minutes, he grabs my hand and pulls me up.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" I ask, in a slightly annoyed tone and not being able to use my most important sense in terms of defense. "Nope." Cato says smugly, enjoying my irritancy at him. And then because he obviously doesn't trust the fact that I won't peek, he wraps a fabric around my eyes and I curse inwardly. He pulls me through the kitchen, and then comes to a stop, opening what I think is the back door of his house. "Watch your step," He warns, as there is a drop as we go outside. "Cato," I start, "Why are we going outside?" He lets out a light laugh, which sends shivers done my spine even though it's warm outside. "You'll see..." He says slyly. The way that the words roll off his tongue sounds beautiful in the calm outside.

I can feel a light breeze blowing onto my body, and let out an involuntary shiver. Cato notices, and puts his arm around me comfortingly. As his muscular arm touches my shoulder, goose bumps form down my entire arm, making me annoyed at my bodily functions. I pretend to be annoyed, and shake it off telling him that I'm not a baby, wishing that I could see the way that his eyes twinkled at my annoyance.

Finally, he pulls me to a stop, where I can feel the grass underneath my feet and sun beaming down on my body. "We're here" Cato starts, as he unwraps the fabric from my eyes, reluctantly dropping my hand in the process, "you can open your eyes now Clover."

I do so, and I'm shocked by my surroundings. I'd never been in this area of District 2 before. We're standing in a small open grassy area, surrounded by trees, with the faint rustle of water coming from nearby. There is no way for anyone to hear us out hear, let alone see us. "Cato, where are we?" I question, completely confused as to why we're here. "We're in a place that I've been coming for years…whenever I just need to think," He says, and I see a muscle twitch in his jaw. "I practice here too," He continues, as if to show his strength, "It's a great place for throwing a few spears." I nod, and then continue to look around in wonder. "Anyways, that's not why we're here." Cato says, and I see him pull a small basket from behind him and I have no idea how I hadn't seen it before. "I brought us food…we could have a picnic?" He suggests sounding somewhat unsure, as if he'd never done this before, which, come to think of it, is probably true.

I reassure him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it, feeling a new feeling of warmth spread through my body. I decide to enjoy the feeling, even though my brain is screaming at me to let go, saying that I can't feel for anyone, ever. I ignore it, going with my heart, thinking that if I'm going to enter the Hunger Games soon anyways, I may as well have experienced some form of pleasure before being forced to kill people. I mean I don't want to be a monster.

Cato looks down at me and smiles, making my insides burst. "So, want to talk about last night?" He questions, a cocky grin taking place of the other. "Ummm…" I start, unsure myself of what I was thinking. "Well…I felt like I needed to get out of the house away from…" A flicker of resentment and pain flashes across his face, as he interrupts. "Shit Clove I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! Are you ok?" The look on his face is purely worry, and I laugh to myself, while slightly embarrassed, at the thought of him only remembering the fact that I crawled into his bed last night. "I'm fine Cato. Don't worry. I just wanted to get out of there before he could hurt me again. And I felt like your house would be the only place I could be safe at." As I say this, his worried face turns into a genuine smile, as he replies sounding relieved, "Don't worry Clover, I'll always be there to protect you."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if you didn't… But please please pleasee review! I'll love you forever (and I might just upload the next chapter faster if you do…) I'll try to upload chapter 5 as soon as I can **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here's chapter 5! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are the best! And I finally named it :) There's more fluffiness in this one and I thought it was cute….hope you guys like it and pleasee review xo**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

**CLOVE**

As he says those words, I look up at his face, searching his eyes for any trace of a lie. What I find surprises me, scares me even. His expression is one of all seriousness. Cato, brutal, bloody, Cato, the most feared and ruthless boy in the district, is willing to protect me. I look down at my feet as I feel a blush creeping to my cheeks, and I silently beg it to stop. I must appear tough. I can't even imagine looking like one of those weak little schoolgirls that I despise so much. They're lives revolve around boys, when they should clearly be focusing on their training. One of them wouldn't even last a minute in the arena.

Yet the blush still creeps into my cheeks, and Cato notices and grins. He tilts my head up to look at him, and rubs my cheek with his thumb. "I'm not kidding Clover. I'll never let anyone hurt you." His bright blue eyes are staring into mine, searching for what I'm thinking. I decide to let him know by doing what I've wanted to do again since it happened yesterday. I reach up and pull his face closer to mine, standing on my tiptoes to connect our lips. At first his eyes widen in surprise, but then he grins and closes his eyes as our mouths touch.

The kiss is rich with emotions, delicate yet strong. I can't help but think of how his mouth fits perfectly around mine, and how right this feels. My hands go to his face, as his come to rest in the small of my back. Our bodies are pressed together, his strong frame against my small one. The kiss goes on for what could have been hours, but feels like mere seconds, before he pulls away, breathless.

"So...How about that picnic?" He breathes, a smile enveloping his face. I smile back before grabbing his hand and sitting down on the grass, pulling him with me. I grab the basket he brought with food in it, acknowledging the hungry sounds coming from my stomach. I pass him a sandwich, before grabbing one for myself. We eat in silence, resting against one another, our shoulders touching, listening to the wonderful sounds around us. I can hear the animals in the forest around us, and the birds singing in the distance.

After a bit, I interrupt the silence. "It's so beautiful here," I begin, looking up at the tops of the trees, "I can't believe I've never been here before." "Yeah," Cato replies, "I take my sister here sometimes; she picks flowers and runs around singing." His voice fills with warmth and love as he speaks of her, and I can't help but let the warmth spread through me as well. "Your sister seems so sweet," I say, "How old is she now?" I'm completely aware of how scared Cato is that she'll end up in the Games, and how he'll do anything to make sure she doesn't. "She just turned 11," He starts, sadness in his voice, and I can tell he's thinking how next year she could die. "Her birthday was in March. And next year, she'll be old enough…" He stops, unable to continue, and I grab his hand. "Oh Cato. You still have another year. Plus, she probably won't be chosen, and even if she is, someone will volunteer." I say, trying to reassure him. I'm telling the truth too. Every year in District 2 people volunteer, praying to get a spot in the games. And this year, I would be one of them.

Cato takes in what I said, and his face brightens a bit. "Thanks." He says, "Want to explore?" He asks, clearly trying to change the topic away from his only weakness. "Yeah, sure." I agree, eager to see the rest of the beautiful place we're in. He pulls me up, and we walk into the woods, hand in hand.

* * *

**CATO**

As we walk through the forest, I show her my sister Alla's favorite spots in the woods. I just hope that Clove's right, and that someone will volunteer for her if she gets chosen. She's just so small, too delicate to ever enter into the Hunger Games. I can't let her ever be in them. Then my mind wanders to Clove's kiss earlier, and how great these past days have been. Clove saved me all those years ago, giving me a friend, someone of comfort so that I wouldn't let the violence take me over. When most look at me they see a monster, a beast of a person, but Clove can see inside me. She see's me for who I really am inside, and I'm so grateful. I've always felt something more for her, something I've never understood, until yesterday when our lips connected. Now, I understand, after having kissed her multiple times, I know that these feelings for her run deeper than I can imagine. I'll do anything for her, just like my sister.

I look down at her, and see her face lit up with a smile, her eyes bright with happiness. I pull her to a stop at a nearby stream. "Clove, thank you." Her eyebrows rise with surprise. "What? Why are you thanking me? I'm the one who should be thanking you for all you've done…" She speaks, her eyes boring into mine, "You saved me Cato. If it weren't for you, I would have succumbed to my father, let depression take over my life." I think about that, as she continues. "Cato, you've done more for me than you can imagine. Given me a reason to look forward to the next day. I haven't done anything for you, except train with you." She finishes. "No Clove, you've given me a reason to be good. You see someone nice inside of me, and you've kept me sane all these years." She looks down at her feet, trying to hide the blush that I had barely seen creeping into her cheeks. "So thanks." I finish, and reach down to tilt her head up to look at me.

We stay like that for a bit, her small hand wrapped in my big one, our eyes locked. Finally, she pulls her gaze away, looking at how the sun has begun to set along the horizon. "Look" She says, nodding toward the sky. "It's beautiful." She adds, and I can't help but agree. The sky is lit with pinks, reds and oranges, and it truly is an amazing sight. "Wow." I say, sitting down on a nearby rock to enjoy the view. I pull her down beside me, and wrap my arm around her, pulling her closer to me. At first she stiffens, but then she relaxes. "Thanks for letting me stay last night." She says, "I had fun today." "No problem Clover, me too." I smile, and look down at her. She looks tired, and she rests her head on my shoulder, keeping her eyes trained on the sky.

When the sun fully disappears and is replaced by a sliver of the moon, Clove speaks. "We should probably start heading back…" She begins, and I can understand the reluctance in her voice. This day has been amazing, and I don't want it to end. "Yeah." I agree, as we both slowly stand up. I begin leading her back the way we came, as she was blindfolded the first time. She looks cold in just her T-Shirt, so I offer her my sweater. She rejects it, saying that she's not a little girl, and keeps walking, but before she turns her head I away I catch a hint of a smile grace her lips.

I catch up to her, deciding to wrap my arm around her frame because her pride won't let her take my sweater. An irritated look appears on her face, and I laugh at her stubbornness. "Are we almost there?" She complains, trying to look annoyed but failing when I lean down and whisper in her ear, "We're taking the long route back." A smile appears on her face, and I grin at the effect I have on her.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review! (tell me what you liked, didn't like…the usual) Thanks for reading xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's chapter 6! I'm sooo sorry I couldn't update until now, but this week I've been so busy with homework and stuff, and when I did have free time I was reading Insurgent (second book in Divergent series – it just came out omg so good), so I didn't have time to write. This chapter's all in Clove's perspective, so it's a bit different… Here it is now though and I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**CLOVE**

As we reach my street, I subconsciously tense up, and then curse myself. I'm not allowed to be afraid of my father. Not in front of Cato. I'm strong. He can't hurt me. Cato notices, and recognizes my discomfort. "Shit Clove, do you want to stay at mine again tonight? If you don't want to face him you don't have to." He says, trying to comfort me even when I know that I must go in there. "No. It's going to have to happen at some point. I'm not scared of him." I say, my eyes staring straight ahead as my expression hardens. "I can face him." I glance at Cato, and I see his expression mirroring my own. But as I look into his eyes, I see something else.

We reach the front door, and I take a deep breath. I reach into my pant pocket, grasping the cold metal handle to calm me. I leave the knife in my pocket, but keep my hand there, to pull it out if necessary. "See you later." I tell Cato, and his eyes show the same emotion as before, which I decide is worry.

My fingers clutch the knife as I open the front door. I give Cato one last look before closing the door and entering my cruel fate. That's when the yelling begins. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU DON'T JUST RUN AWAY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT GIRL! ARE YOU A…COWARD? IS THAT WHAT YOU ARE? RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR FEARS? I GUESS YOU'RE NOT CUT OUT FOR THE HUNGER GAMES. IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM EVERYTHING!" I stare straight ahead, not even flinching at his words. He hits me, hard, against the side of my face, and I stumble from the impact. My face burns, but I know better than to acknowledge the pain. As he advances again, I smell the strong alcohol on his breath, that's always there these days. "WHAT? NOT GOING TO FIGHT BACK? COWARD!" He yells again, anger flashing across his face as he spits the words at me. "I. Am. Not. A. Coward." I reply through clenched teeth, knowing that any second I will break and the knife will be flung out of my pocket. "YOU'RE NOT? THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING WHEN I DO THIS?" He yells, shoving me into the wall. My head throbs, having not fully recovered from yesterday, and my arm kills. I don't crumple to the floor though, knowing that it will leave me vulnerable, so I stand straight, anticipating the next blow.

But before he hits me again, the front door bursts open to reveal Cato, his eyes flashing with anger, his face tight. My father pauses in shock, the alcohol slowing down his movements. Cato runs at him, landing a blow on his cheek. My dad stumbles backwards, as Cato advances. He hits him again, and my dad spits blood onto the floor. Cato hits blow after blow, until my father is crumpled on the ground, blood and bruises covering his skin.

Cato turns to me, the anger in his eyes replaced by a sad, worried look. He wraps his arms around me, and that's when I realize that I've been shaking this whole time. "Don't worry Clover, it's ok. He can't hurt you, I'm here now." He says, his arms tightening. I relax into his arms, and bury my face into his chest, feeling safer. I could have defended myself, I think, could have used my knife. But he would have just stricken me harder. "I'm weak." I say against Cato's chest, closing my eyes because I can't look at him right now. He lets go of me, and tilts my head up to look at him. "You're not Clove. You're the strongest person I know." He says, and I open my eyes, searching his for a trace of a lie. "It's not safe for you here. Stay with me for a couple of days until we sort this out, ok?" He says, his eyes begging me. I nod, knowing I have to.

I grab some clothes then we leave, walking in the dark once more. His arm is around me protectively, and this time I allow it, feeling safer underneath his strong muscles. "I'll never let anything hurt you Clove." He breathes, pain flickering across his face. "I know." I respond as we reach his house.

He pulls me in through the front door, and up into his room. He grabs the first aid kit and immediately begins tending to my wounds. I then see the cuts on his hands and the one above his lip where I guess my dad got a blow in. I reach my hand up to touch it, and he looks down at me, amused. My fingers brush against his lips and he smiles. "Clove, I'm fine. You're the injured one…" He says, but I let my fingers linger there for a bit before dropping my hand. He touches the back of my head and I resist the urge to groan in pain. He notices me flinch, and sees the pain in my eyes. Sadness creeps into his eyes, replacing the humor that was there before, as he softly bandages my wounds.

Cato tucks me into his bed, and then grabs a blanket and a pillow, putting them on the floor. "What are you doing?" I ask, not wanting him to leave my side. "You're sleeping right here." I pat the bed beside me, hoping he'll agree. "You sure?" He asks, a faint smile appearing on his lips. "Yep. Now get in before I kick you."

As soon as Cato lies down, I curl into his side and relax against his chest as his strong arms wrap around me. I fall asleep in a matter of minutes, listening to his slow breathing and feeling the pounding of his heart, trying not to think about the events of today.

* * *

The next morning, we go to training and work hard. I immediately go to the knives section, needing to burn off some energy. I picture the target as my father as the cold metal flings from my hand, the blade going right through its heart. Cato goes to the swords, stabbing the dummies with fierce accuracy.

A few days go by like that, with us training hard then going back to Cato's house for the night, until the training for the Tribute Competition begins. The competition begins in a couple days, and District 2 is going insane. All the 14 to 18 year olds competing are training like crazy, hoping to get to win the spot of volunteering for the Hunger Games. I know that I'll win, being the best female in the district. The only person who could ever beat me is Cato. The 12 and 13 year olds don't compete, because they're so young that they'll be too easy targets in the Games.

I walk to training with Cato, and today we decide to train together, knowing that we both work harder when someone's encouraging us. We first go to the spears station, which I'm decent at throwing because really it's just like throwing a giant knife. I grab one of the metal sticks, and hold it up at my shoulder. I advance at the target, letting my arm extend as I release it. It flies towards the target, landing in the dummy's shoulder. I curse, knowing I'll need to do better than that. I glance at Cato right as his spear pierces the dummy's head.

"Nice one." I say, pulling my own spear out of the dummy. I try again, this time focusing hard on the dummy's heart, aiming my spear at it. I release, and it sinks just right of the heart. "You too." Cato says, and I realize that he was watching me. A blush appears on my cheeks as he turns back to the target.

After spears, we go through the other stations, where I excel in identifying plants and knife throwing, and he excels in sword fighting and hand on hand combat. We train harder than ever, knowing that this year, the volunteer spots are ours. I'm going into the Games this year. I have to make my district proud, and maybe then, my father will stop abusing us. My brother doesn't deserve to be beaten any more than I do, and I can move out of that awful house and into a Victor's house when I win.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please please review, I'll try to put more up soon! The next chapter will be the tribute competition, so it'll be intense. Thanks so much for all the reviews I got, keep sending them! Thanks xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHH OH MY GOD GUYS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm sososososooo sorry that I couldn't upload until now! I had absolutely NO time to write, with all my summatives due and exams coming up! This weekend I won't be able to write either, as I'm away without a computer :s…but I'll try my best to update over the next few weeks, but I'm going to be busy with exams. SO SORRY! I'll try my best to write more, and I hope you like Chapter 7! It's all Cato, which is a change...**

**(Oh and thanks SOOO much for all the amazing reviews I got! I really appreciated them and you guys are the nicest xxx)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**CATO**

The sun beats down on my back as I walk to the training centre. Today is finally the tribute competition. The females go first, which is why Clove isn't with me now. All morning she's been fighting and going through the different stations, with two past victors who will be mentoring this years tributes watching her, along with all the other females. First the competitors are paired into fights, and the winner of each one makes it into the second stage. This is where they enter the gym one at a time, each having a slot of training with the judges. District Two used to have people actually fight each other, with weapons, to win the volunteer spots, but more than a few people died during the competition, so they changed the rules around a bit. Couldn't afford to lose us I guess. Now we just do hand on hand combat until one of the opponents is knocked out. To win the volunteer spot, you have to stand out to the judges, having severe skill and accuracy. I have no doubt in my mind that Clove will win, which is a problem.

Clove is fierce and strong, able to take down any opponent if she has a set of knives. This year if she wins the competition, she will volunteer to be in the Hunger Games. I don't know what I'll do if I lose her. Since I'm 18, this will be the last year that I'll be able to enter the Games. I have to enter. I know that I'll win the volunteer spot too, but am I able to hurt Clove? I think, already knowing the answer in my gut. No. It enters my mind almost immediately. As much as I need this, I can't let her enter. All I know is that I need to convince her not to enter. How, I've no idea.

* * *

I push through the heavy door of the center, and am greeted by applause as I see Clove march up to the front of the gym. She stands beside two fierce looking victors, who I recognize as Enobaria and Brutus. Their faces are impassive, as they look Clove up and down. Brutus yells above the noise, and the room goes silent. "Everyone, meet our female volunteer tribute of the 74th annual Hunger Games!" My heart instantly sinks, and I realize that I was silently hoping that she wouldn't win the volunteer spot, as selfish as that may be. I need to win this, and I don't want Clove to get hurt. If Clove is entering the Games this year, it means that there's even more reason for me to. I know she'd probably kill me if I ever told her this, but I need to enter the Games alongside her, in order to make sure that she's the one getting out alive. I look up at her and see a hint of a smile on her face. I know how happy she must be, but she's trying to appear tough in front of everyone, not that the people here don't already know that she is.

Clove steps down from the stage, and runs over. "I did it!" She exclaims, even her eyes twinkling with joy. "I knew you could Knives. You've always had it in you." I say, giving her a hug. "But Clove…I need to win this too." I say, pulling back slightly to see her face. As I say it, her smile vanishes, her expression turning sad. "Oh." She starts, suddenly realizing what I have. "So, we'll be in the Games together." "Yeah…" I agree, knowing my face must be morbid. But there's no other way. I need to enter the Hunger Games this year, not anymore for fame and glory in District 2, or to be able to take care of my sister and live in peace. But now I know that I need to enter the Games to make sure that Clove makes it out alive.

* * *

Clove and the rest of the female competitors leave, as all the males finish entering the gym. I give them all a glance over, checking their heights, weights and muscles, and I know that I can take them all. Enobaria and Brutus won't give a second glance at the rest of them after seeing me. The competition starts with hand on hand combat, before they watch us separately. All the people that lose the first fight are immediately disqualified from the competition, the rest moving on to the next stage. We line up beside the mats, and I see that I'm paired up with Edro, a tall 17 year-old that I recognize from school. I look at him, and see that he has large muscles, but nothing that will ever compete with mine. As I survey him, he glances over at me, fear flashing in his eyes. I smirk, loving the feeling of being feared.

They call people up to fight one by one, and I flex my muscles as I wait, laughing inside as Edro's eyes widen. The line in front of me begins to decrease in size as I watch people being knocked out over an over again. Finally I hear them call us. "Cato and Edro". I grin, excited for this fight. I walk onto the mat, and see Edro standing in front of me, his arms outstretched, his hands in fists. His eyes dart around and his hands shake a bit, showing his fear. I crack my knuckles, only partly to psyche him out. Then he lunges, and the fight begins.

He aims for my waist, to push me over, but I'm too strong. I block his blow with my arm as I lower my other fist to his stomach. He collides with it, the impact causing him to stumble. He straightens up as I advance. I raise my fist, connecting it with his jaw. He recoils, his face taut, but his tight eyes giving away his pain. He advances, wanting to make a comeback, but I'm too fast. As he swings his arm to punch me, I kick out my leg, colliding it with his shin. His fist just skims my chin when he falls back, somehow managing to stay standing. He's really not going to give up is he? I punch him again, this time my fist connecting with his nose. There's a loud crunch as it breaks, and I pull away, feeling no pity. I need this. For Clove. Blood starts streaming down his face, but he keeps fighting, not wanting to give in. He manages to punch me in the stomach, and the blow is hard, but not nearly enough to stop someone like me. I kick him again, this time my foot colliding with his knee. It buckles and he stumbles, right as I land a blow on his jaw. He falls, blood covering his face and shirt, but I know the fight still isn't over. Before he can get up, I kick him in the ribs, hard enough to wind him. He wheezes, and I kick him again, watching the light in his eyes slowly go out.

I look over at the mentors, and the look on Brutus' face is purely incredulous. He looks me up and down, thoroughly impressed. I smile, knowing that I did well enough to stand out to them. Enobaria nods at me, signifying that I'm done; so I walk off of the mats and over to where all the other winners are standing. Stage one complete, now for stage two. I know that I can win this, I'm the best that District 2 has got, and they have to choose me to become the volunteer tribute. I just have to make sure that no one knows my intentions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it! Pleasee review and I'll love you forever XX. I'll try my best to write more soon, but I can't promise anything. I LOVE ALL OF YOU THAT READ THIS XOXO (and ps just in case people are like 'omg he died'…he passed out…**_**just clarifying!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Woohoo Chapter 8! I managed to write it tonight, so here it is! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it xx I love you all for reading this ps xoxoxo **feel free to tell people about it** #JustSaying haha ok thanks so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**CATO**

I enter the room where all the remaining competitors wait, and take a look around at my competition. Tall, skinny, short, wide, and strong are the words that come to mind. But I can take all of them. I've beaten them before in training and I can beat them again. Especially considering my new motivation: Clove. I need to enter these games to protect her and make sure that she is the one that makes it out alive. If she ever knew that I was doing this for her though, she would kill me. Which is why I'll never tell her, until the time when she needs to know.

* * *

As I wait, I see the different competitors glance at me frequently, their eyes darting towards me when they think I'm not looking. I smile to myself, enjoying the feeling of their distress. They know that they can't even compete with me. Enobaria and Brutus will see me, and then the rest of the competitors will go by in a flash. I'm the one that they want and everyone knows it. Over a speaker in the room, names start getting called. "_Syd Adler" _I hear, buzzing through a white speaker on the wall. A tall boy gets up, his face looking determined. I look down at his hands, and catch them twitch, giving away his nervousness. I smirk and wait for my name.

Finally, I hear: _"Cato Eaton"_. I grin and walk from my seat. I push through the door and briskly walk through the long hallway into the gym. I enter, and see Enobaria and Brutus standing behind a glass wall; probably bulletproofed, knowing our District. Immediately, I go to the swords. Might as well start off with what I do best. I grab one, shifting its weight into my right hand. I grasp the handle in my fingers, enjoying the feel of power that the weapon gives me. The dummy advances, and I quickly spin around and spear it through the heart. A second comes forward, and the sword is quickly embedded in its head. I do more along the lines of that for a few minutes, before letting the last dummy fall to the ground and moving on to the spears.

I pick up a spear, and let it be flung from my hand into the target. It sinks into it's stomach, and I smile thinking about just how well I'm going to do in these Games…that is, until I let myself die. Spear after spear hits the dummies, and I see the mentor's faces nodding in appreciation. Finally, I move to the weights. I throw multiple weights as far as I can, until I'm dismissed. I walk out of the room grinning, knowing that I've won this already. I sit down among the people who have gone already, and I catch their eyes flicking towards me again. Some don't even hide their nervousness. I catch fingers twitching, knuckles cracking, teeth grinding and so on from multiple competitors, and smirk at them, letting them see that I'm confident that I've got this. The last competitor comes in, and Enobaria and Brutus enter the room, making it go silent.

"We've made our decision, and we have found a male tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games." Says Enobaria, her features unreadable. "We'll be announcing the winner in the gym, which will be streamed live across the District, as well as the Capitol." The Capitol favors our District much more than the others, through giving us many more goods and materials, as well as turning a blind eye to our training before the Games. The Tribute Competition is even shown live on TV there, as it provides pre-Hunger Games entertainment for the citizens.

We all walk in silence into the gym, where I see half of the District waiting to greet us. I guess they came for the announcement. I see Clove in the crowd and catch her eye. She winks at me and gives me a hard smile, clearly silently hoping that I won't win, just as I did for her. She doesn't want to compete against me just as much as I don't against her, but I have a plan. I return her smile with a sincere one, as excitement enters my body. The mentors step up onto the stage, and applause rings through the crowd. "The male winner of this years Tribute Competition is…" The applause is gone, replaced with a silence so large you could hear a pin drop. "Cato Eaton." Roars of appreciation and recognition immediately fill the room, as I walk up to the stage, a prominent grin on my face.

"Congratulations to this years male tribute for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" Brutus yells above the noise, and I search for Clove in the crowd. I find her, her face clearly battling between emotions. She smiles, trying to look happy and proud of me, but her eyes show something else. They are hardened, sad even, as she realizes we're going to be forced to kill each other in a matter of weeks. My heart drops as it sinks in. In a few weeks, I'm going to let myself die.

* * *

**CLOVE**

Cato comes off of the stage, and approaches me. "Want to get out of here?" He asks, clearly reading my mind. "Yeah lets go." I respond, not knowing how much more I can take. We escape from the centre, and find ourselves walking towards the woods, where we had our picnic. We walk in silence, as our emotions battle inside of us. I have to compete against Cato. I think, not liking the raging emotion inside of me. I'm happy to compete in the Games, because now my father will finally stop abusing us, as at least there is one success in the family, and I'll win glory and fame when I win…but…that will come at the cost of Cato's life.

We reach the meadow and I fall into his open arms. "Cato, I don't want to…" I start, my eyes tearing up now that I know no one will see us. His arms wrap around me, and he strokes my hair as he speaks. "Shh Clove it's ok…we'll figure it out." "No. We won't Cato. Don't you understand? Both of us are going into the Hunger Games, and only one of us is going to come out. I…I don't want you…to…d-die." I say, my voice failing at the last part. "I know." He starts, his voice filled with sadness. "But Clover, what else are we going to do? I mean, we both need to win this…the only way that we could be together is if one of us doesn't volunteer…" "Yeah…" I start, "Maybe…maybe I could volunteer next year. I mean, considering this is the last year that you can…?" It takes me a lot to say that, and I don't even know if I mean it. I need to volunteer if I ever want my dad to stop beating us, but there's no way that I could ever hurt Cato.

"Clove, you know I could never hurt you right?" He asks, his voice sad and thick, his eyes boring into mine. "I know." I say, the tears in my eyes threatening to spill over, as I look down at my feet, unable to look at him right now. His fingers wrap around my chin as he lifts my head up to look at him again. "Don't worry Clover. If you don't enter this year, I'll come back stronger and I'll protect you. I'll never let your dad hurt you again. I promise." He says, staring deep into my eyes, his expression dejected. "You have to win ok?" I say, suddenly realizing that without him, I'd have nothing. "I will." He says, his expression hardening as he looks into my eyes.

He leans down, and his lips touch mine in a mix of passion and sadness. The kiss lingers for a few seconds, as butterflies rise in my stomach, mixing in with the emotions already filling my heart. As he pulls away, I reach up and grab his face, pulling him back down for another kiss. If I only have a few weeks before he is going into the Games, I'm going to spend as much time with him as I can. I won't volunteer this year, letting whoever is picked during the reaping enter. Cato will come back to me after his Games, and I can volunteer next year, to become a victor alongside him. There's no other way to face this situation than that, because I will never be able to hurt Cato, let alone kill him.

* * *

**Ok soo I hope you guys liked it and PLEASEE review! I'll love you forever xo I'll try to update again over the weekend LOVE YOU ALL XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9! Sorry I didn't have a chance to upload over the weekend, and you guys didn't really write many reviews so I didn't have much inspiration to to be honest...soo please review because it really helps give me inspiration to write, and it means that the next chapter will be up faster! Hope you guys like it **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**CLOVE**

I wake up with dread. Today is the reaping. Today's the day that Cato will leave me and possibly never come back. As that thought enters my mind, I immediately snuggle closer to him, entering his warmth. I've stayed at his house every night since the fight with my dad, and I don't know how I'm going to face him once Cato's gone. Cato's arms wrap around me, but his sleep doesn't falter. What am I going to do? Once he leaves, I'll have to go back to my own house, facing the eternal wrath of my father. He'll punish me severely for leaving, and then even more for not accepting my volunteer spot that I had. Plus, Cato will be gone, off fighting a much greater battle, and as strong as he is, he could never come back.

I sit up and watch Cato breathe in and out slowly, not wanting this moment to end. Not wanting to march over to the reaping with the rest of District 2 to watch Cato volunteer, and then have everyone watch with surprise when I don't. But, as much as I wish it did, time doesn't stop. Cato opens his eyes, and grabs me in a tight embrace. I sink into it, letting myself fold into his arms. "Cato…" I mumble into his chest. "I know, Clove." He speaks, his voice filled with sleep and sadness. "I'll be fine ok? Don't worry about me. I'll come back in a few weeks and rescue you. Just…don't let you're dad even near you ok?"Cato, I can take care of myself…have you met me? And you better come back. I say, looking up into his eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

We slowly get up, dressing in fancier clothes for the reaping. Completely stupid if you ask me. I'd be much more comfortable in my training outfit. We eat, and then walk in silence beside Cato's parents and sister over to the main square of our district. We join the large crowd of people there, as everyone in the District must be present. Cato and I part, and I cast one last glance in his direction, our eyes meeting. I look away as soon as tears enter my eyes. I won't cry. I'm Clove Williams, and I don't cry. I stand with the females, and he stands with the males, the square separated by gender.

As soon as everyone has filed into the square, our Mayor steps onto a large stage that is now centered at the end of the square. He walks towards the microphone, and speaks. He reads us the history of Panem, as he does every year. I tune him out, not caring to listen again. He then reads the long list of past District 2 victors, and the many that are still alive stand tall, as people look their ways. He then introduces our representative from the capitol, Tillie Bell, a pink haired woman constantly wearing bright clothes. She walks forward to the microphone, and begins to speak. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" She smiles with extremely white teeth, before walking towards the two large glass balls filled with thousands of names from the 12 to 18 year olds in our District. "Ladies first!" She says, just as she always does. She reaches her hand deep into the ball. I just hope that whoever's chosen won't be a small 12 year old, or someone who will quickly become the joke of the Hunger Games, as there won't be anyone volunteering for their spot. Tillie's hand closes around a slip of paper, and pulls her hand out. She reads out the name."Clove Williams."

* * *

**CATO**

Clove. Clove was chosen to enter the Games. Fuck. Well we weren't expecting that to happen. I watch, my eyes wide in shock as she walks up to the stage. Now we're going to enter the Games together, and only one of us will make it out. It'll be her. What I said before still stands; I'll make sure that she is the one who lives.

Her head is high and her face is proud as she stands on stage. Obviously to look tough to all the other Districts as they watch us. Finally, Tillie speaks again. "Now, are there any volunteers that would like to take her place in the Games?" Silence. Of course…they wouldn't dare volunteer because Clove won that spot fair and square. Just our luck. "Ok!" She smiles as she walks over to the male's ball. Here goes. "Now to choose our male tribute to represent your District for the 74th annual Hunger Games!" She reaches into the ball and pulls out a paper, reading a name that doesn't register in my brain. A somewhat tough looking 14 year old walks forward, and she asks for volunteers. I lunge forward. "I volunteer!" I shout. She grins, and I walk up to the stage. I can feel Clove's eyes boring into my head, but I don't look her way. She must have thought that I wouldn't volunteer because she is entering. Well, she thought wrong.

I stare straight ahead as the mayor reads the treaty of treason as he does every year. I don't listen. All I can hear is my heart pounding in my chest as I think about what's going to happen. In just a matter of time, I'll be dead. I have no intention of coming back after the Games. Clove will win, and receive the fame and glory of District 2, and she'll be able to live without me, will forget me. Without her I wouldn't be anything, which is why I'm going to give my life for her.

He finishes, and signals for Clove and I to shake hands. We do, and our eyes meet. Hers are burning with questions and anger. I move my head slightly, trying to tell her that we'll talk later, before turning away. We face the crowd as the anthem plays. We're ushered into the Justice Building when it ends, to say our goodbyes. The peacekeepers lead us into separate rooms, and I wait a few minutes before my parents and sister burst through the door. "We're so proud of you son, you'll be great in there." My dad says, a large smile on his face. They think that I'm going to come back to them, but I won't. I can't tell them that though. "Good luck, and we love you." My mom says, her face proud as well. Our District gives fame to the whole family when their kids enter the Games, so my family will be showered with gifts even when don't come back.

Ally rushes forward and hugs me. I squeeze her hard, and look her in the eyes. She's crying. "Ally, I love you ok?" I say, sadness filling my body. This is the last time I'll see her. "You'll be alright without me. Don't worry." The tears stream down her face and she lets out a sob. She's the only one in the family who knows how much I love Clove, so she must have some idea of what I'll do. I lean down and whisper in her ear, so that only she can hear."I love you Ally. I'm not coming back, but always remember that ok? Clove will take care of you when she comes home and you'll be fine without me." She looks up at me, and lets out a loud sob."Shh Ally you'll be ok." I say, and squeeze her one last time."I'll always love you." I say, and the peacekeepers start commanding them to leave. "I l-love you." She chokes out, before being pushed out of the room.

* * *

**Okeeyyy so please please pleasee review! I hope you guys liked it! xo I'll update soon...but review and it'll be sooner! Thanks so much to everyone that reads this and I love you all xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10 guys! I made it a bit longer than usual for you. Sorry for the wait; I've been super busy with exams...Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews I got though! You guys are the best. So exams are almost over and I'll be able to write more, but then I'm going to be busy for a lot of the summer...I'll try to write a lot over the next week or so, then post it throughout the summer for you guys so that you have something to read. Okay so here it is and I hope you like it! (Sorry if Cato seems a bit weak...I needed to write him like this for just this chapter to show what he's feeling...he'll get vicious in the next chapter I promise)**

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

**CLOVE**

Cato and I are going to be in the Games together. That is all that I can think about as I wait in the solitary room I was pushed into in the justice building, where friends and family are supposed to come and say goodbye. Not mine though. The only friend I've ever had is Cato, and I have no family anymore. Or at least that's how I like to think of it. My father is no longer a part of my life, and I haven't talked to my brother in years. Not since my mom died six years ago. I try to push the memories of her beautiful laugh and smile from my mind, knowing that I can't cry. Not here, not now. I haven't cried in years and I'm not about to start.

Think. I need to think. Why would Cato volunteer after I was chosen? Wasn't he the one who begged me not to volunteer so that we wouldn't have to compete against each other? Or maybe it was just one sided…maybe he wanted to win the fame and fortune from our District and didn't want me to stand in his way, the only thing stopping him from coming back from the Games. But how could that be? Cato has been so nice to me all these years, especially the last few weeks - I have to stop my mind from drifting to the kisses we shared - But he wouldn't betray me like that, would he? This is why I can't trust anyone. As soon as I start to open myself up to someone, I get stabbed in the back. Three words slowly etch themselves into my brain. Trust No One.

The Peacekeepers enter the room and signal that it's time for me to leave, one of them flashing me a look of pity, noticing my lack of visitors. I give him a look that could make children cry to show him that being attached to people makes you weak, which is something that I'm definitely not. He quickly looks away, flinching away from me and I smirk, knowing that these Games are mine already.

* * *

As I'm ushered to the train I see Cato searching for my gaze. I ignore him, unwilling to glance his way. I can't let my guard down anymore. No one will see past my hard shell again.

We enter the train, cameras following our every move. Finally, the doors close, and the train starts moving, quickly gathering speed. Tillie joins us, and gestures towards the rooms. "Well why don't you two get yourselves all sorted? Clove you're in the room the right and Cato on the left. Be in the dining room at 7:00 for dinner." She says before prancing away. I stalk into my room and close the door before Cato can say anything to me. I don't mean to completely ignore him until the Games, but I need to sort my mind out for now.

I look around, and see bright colors everywhere. It's revolting. But I lie down on the bed anyway, and it feels like I'm lying on a cloud. I relax into it for a few minutes, before deciding to try out the shower. The water is hot and I let it pound against my back as I think. I need to figure out how I'm going to deal with the boy who has saved me from so much.

I can't ignore Cato forever. As mad at him as I am, he is my District partner and we need to be a team…at least until there are only a few tributes left. We are two of the Careers, so we need to act like it. I try not to think about the fact that I'd never be able to ignore Cato…not after what we've been through. But what if it was all a lie? All that he did for me was an excuse to get on my good side so that I would let him win the Games? But as ruthless as Cato is, he's not heartless…is he?

* * *

I step out of the shower, my body feeling refreshed but my mind even more confused than before. I open one of the drawers in my room to find it filled with clothes of every color and size. I grab a plain black t-shirt and pants and slip them on. I hear a loud knock on my door and I gradually open it to reveal the person who's been on my mind for the past hour.

"Look I'm sorry for volunteering Clove, but I had to…you don't understand." He says, a look of sadness prominent on his face.

"Oh yeah? You _had _to? Just like I _had _to promise you that I wouldn't volunteer so that you could win the Games yourself?" I spit, my expression one of pure anger. His face is incredulous, and his eyes confused as I continue. "You know what I'm talking about Cato. We both know that you manipulated me so that you could make sure that you would win the Games."

"Clove…what are you saying? I wouldn't do that. I don't want to hurt you." He says; his face twisted in shock and sadness. He mumbles something under his breath about 'the opposite' but I don't hear the rest.

"Why else would you volunteer after I'd gotten reaped? You're the one who told me that you wouldn't be able to fight against me!" I yell, letting the words echo in the hall.

"Look Clove. I don't know where you got the idea that I manipulated you, but that's crazy. I would never do something like that to you, and believe me when I say the past few weeks were real." Cato says, his voice tense. "I had to volunteer this year, you don't understand. But we can work together as a team, like always." He finishes, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"There's only one victor Cato." I say, before slipping behind him and storming down the hallway towards dinner.

* * *

**CATO**

I stand, my hands curled in fists and my breathing coming hard and fast. How could Clove ever think that I would do that to her? Why can't she see that this whole time I've been protecting her, the past weeks and even now as I'm risking my life for her? Why would she believe that I would trick her into not volunteering just so that I can win? I would never even think to do something like that to her. I'm prepared to die for her, and the thank you that I'm getting is being yelled at. Maybe it's better this way though, I decide sadly, because then it will be easier for her to move on with her life once I'm gone.

I wait a few minutes until I've calmed myself down before following Clove's footsteps towards the dining room. I enter into a delicious smell as I see food of every sort around me. I glance at the table and see Enobaria and Brutus discussing animatedly with each other, as Tillie sits at the other end of the table beside Clove, clearly trying not to associate with the past victors. I grab a plate of food before sitting down across from Clove, looking up at her just as her eyes flick away. I just wish we could go back to the way things were, where we could be together. Our picnic in the meadow comes to mind and a warm feeling grows in my stomach before I push it away. We're never going to go back to that, and Clove will share moments like that in the future with someone else, I tell myself sternly. The thought of Clove with another man makes my hand curl back into a fist underneath the table. I begin shoveling food into my mouth, my ears picking up bits of our mentors' conversation, as I try hard not to think about what the future has in store for us.

* * *

Clove and I eat in silence, our minds busy thinking about how we're going to get through the Games (or in my case, get Clove and I through the Games before letting her kill me). We don't ask our mentors questions just yet, as we have been preparing strategies for the Games since very young ages. We finish our meals and exit after Tillie tells us to go to another compartment of the train to view the recap of the reapings across Panem. I throw myself down on the couch, leaving a bit of space between Clove and I, as much as I want to close the distance and wrap my arm around her. District 1 is first, and the tributes chosen are a pretty blonde girl who looks like she can't lift 30 pounds, and a tall boy who looks a bit too arrogant for my liking. Those will be two of our allies though, as the Career tributes always work together, whether the tributes are up to my standard or not. They then show Clove and I being reaped, looking strong and confident as we march to the stage. The rest of the Districts go by in a blur, and I analyze which tributes will be the easiest to take down. The only tribute who looks like actual competition is the wide, muscular boy who is reaped from District 11, which surprises me. I make a note in my head to make sure that I take him down towards the start of the Games so that he can't get near Clove. The girl reaped from District 11 is just a small twelve-year old, and I feel pity for her, thinking of my sister. Hopefully her death isn't too painful. A girl from 12 rushes forward to volunteer for her sister, which I respect, but she acts much too confident for my liking. I'll be sure to put her in her place during the Games.

The reapings finish and the anthem plays, as Tillie switches the TV off and ushers us into our rooms. "You've got a big day tomorrow so get some sleep!" She says, her voice trilling down the hallway as she trots away. I nod goodnight at Clove before entering my room and collapsing onto the large bed, my mind reeling with ideas of how I'm going to make sure that Clove and I are the last two tributes standing.

* * *

**There it is! Please please review because it helps a lot :) I'll try to have chapter 11 up sometime next week. Thanks for reading XO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys ahh please don't kill me...It turns out I have been busy and I honestly had the worst writers block trying to write this...but it's up now and I hope you like it! It's all in Clove's perspective...Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

**CLOVE**

The train starts slowing down as we enter the Capitol after an extremely awkward breakfast. Cato and I didn't talk and I ignored his pleading eyes for the entire meal. I look out the window to be greeted by the immense crowd of brightly colored people who we pass by. I glare at them and their happiness and their stupid Games that they created for entertainment. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cato doing the same. It's the Capitol's fault that he and I are in these stupid Hunger Games together, or in them at all. If Cato weren't here I would have been grateful to be here, excited and welcoming the pain and fighting that would be soon to come. But I can't summon up those feelings anymore, because the only way for me to win is for Cato to die. If he died it would break me, I realize, because the only good in my life is with him.

Without him, I'm beaten and harassed by my father, and have nowhere to escape to in order to get away from all of it. Before the Games, Cato has been my safe space…the place that I can go to feel something other than hatred and remorse. Cato makes me feel – loved. The word slowly bubbles into my mind. I haven't felt 'loved' by someone ever since my mother died years ago. She was the whole light of my family, and when she passed away, the light was slowly sucked away until my life became the swirling black pit that it is today; with the exception of Cato of course. Cato is the light that's pushing into the darkness, trying to wrench me free of its grasps. That's when I realize that I can't be angry with Cato any longer; it will kill me. Even if I can only be with him for a while longer, I'm going to make the most of it. (I'm not even going to consider what's going to happen in the Games). I need to make the last few days with him amazing, so that one of us remembers them in the future; whichever one makes it out alive.

* * *

The train shoots into a dark tunnel, and I meet Cato's eyes. I silently tell him that I need to talk to him later and he replies with a nod, letting me know that he understands, before turning to face Brutus who had just come up behind us.

"Well look at you little fighters. You're going to get tons of sponsors, I can feel it." He says, winking at me while I try to hold back vomit.

"Just intimidate the other tributes and you'll do fine. Not that I doubt you will." He adds, noticing my glare as I feel the train slowly pulling to a halt.

Cato and I don't reply, barely even nodding our heads to acknowledge that we heard him. The train door slides open and we exit into the train station, only to be guided in separate directions over to the remake center, where we will meet our stylists and be prepared for the opening ceremonies. I am guided into a chair, where my new prep team tortures me. Not actually, but they may as well have been. They scrub my body and wax it completely, rendering me smooth and shiny. I hate it. I feel vulnerable and sore, not to mention weak. But I just grit my teeth and go along with it, because I need as many sponsors as I can get, and if it means that I have to put up with all of this, then I'll take it.

"Oh darling I think you're just about ready now." Squeaks Zeeva, a purple haired plump woman with colorful designs going down her arms, who had just finished ridding my body of wax.

"Absolutely." Agrees the tall man with green hair named Sabior. "She looks just beautiful. The crowd will devour her, and that's before Isaac has taken care of her."

Isaac is to be my stylist, so my prep team exits the room, leaving me to wait for him. A silver haired man walks in the room, bracelets covering his wrists. This must be Isaac. He sits at my side and begins looking me over.

"Oh you're an easy one aren't you? The crowd will just eat you up." He speaks, taking in my small, delicate frame.

I glare at him, not wanting any crowd to 'eat me up', but keep my mouth shut.

"Clove right?" He asks, not even bothering to wait for a response. "Yes your costume will be absolutely perfect with your skin tone and hair."

I don't relish the idea of being forced into a tight dress or whatever it is that I'll have to put on, but I am silent once again.

He pulls out a large bag and a grin lights up his face. I mentally hit myself when I get excited.

"Ready?" I nod, and he unzips the bag. Inside it is a shimmering golden dress with a golden plate of armor on the top half. Isaac then brings out a golden headpiece to match, with wings on the sides. It looks absolutely cheesy to be honest but I still put it on, before peeking into the mirror. I look beautiful. That's the one thought that comes into my mind. The color brings out my eyes, and makes my hair shimmer. The armor on it makes me look fierce and tough, which makes the corners of my mouth turn up in a smile. I can't wait to see Cato's face when he sees me, I think, and the smile grows.

"Thanks Isaac," I say, "It's really nice." His face lights up enough to brighten the entire room.

"Oh darling you're welcome! I know how your District likes to look fierce, so I incorporated the armor just for you!" He says. "Now lets put some light makeup on your face and you'll be done." He starts talking about my hair and I tune him out, not caring for his chatter. In a few minutes time, my eyes are popping and my hair is smoothed back. I thank Isaac again before leaving to find Cato.

* * *

I arrive at the chariots to see all of the other tributes standing beside theirs, along with Cato at ours beside Enobaria, Brutus and Tillie. He sees me as I walk up and I see his eyes widen slightly, before flicking away.

"Hey," I say as I approach him. "You look good." And I'm not lying. The golden armor brings out his large muscles and makes him look strong and attractive.

"You too." He says, and I smirk. "I've just been checking out the other tributes, and they don't stand a chance against us," He winks and continues, "I mean, they have no muscle or training. We've got this in the bag, Knives."

I scowl at his use of my nickname, and playfully hit him in the arm. "Did you even doubt we would?"

"Nope. Didn't doubt it for a second." He grins, before pulling me up onto the chariot with him. "Now lets get this over with." I nod in agreement, just as District 1's chariot leaves. The horses that are pulling ours are painted gold, to match our outfits. It makes us stand out which is always a good thing.

Our chariot begins to move, and we're pulled out into a giant crowd of people. The Capitol citizens are dressed in blindingly bright colors, and they erupt in cheers when we come out. I plaster a smile onto my face and wave, and watch as Cato does the same. We have to appear to look nice, even though we would much rather be scowling and glaring at them than smiling. Sponsors are the key to winning though, so we might as well _try _to get some.

The chariots begin circling and I catch a glimpse at the other tributes. Most of them look foolish, that is until my eyes fall upon District 12's chariot. The tributes are lit up in flames and my eyes narrow at them. The crowd is cheering for them, and the girl looks like she's won some kind of popularity contest. The two tributes are holding hands, trying to appeal as if they're going into the Games as a team, but I see right through it. I nudge Cato to get him to look, and his grin falters. District 12 has no right to start prancing around like they own the place because they have 'good costumes' and 'unity'. We'll make sure to show them that tomorrow in training. I let myself glare at them for a few more seconds before pulling my eyes away and waving to the crowd again.

Suddenly, the chariots all pull to a stop in the City Circle, and we look up to see President Snow walking up to a podium. He begins talking, giving us the traditional 'welcome to the Hunger Games' speech. I look up at the giant screen to see my face shining, and my costume glowing, before it switches to a view of the District 12 tributes again. Of course they'd be getting the most screen time now too. I give them another dirty look before the anthem starts playing, and then I focus ahead of me, trying hard to keep a nice expression on my face. Our chariot begins moving again, and we're pulled into the Training Centre. I let out a breath of air, and see Cato visibly relax beside me. We hop off of the chariot and cast District 12 one more look before entering the elevator and pressing the large number 2, taking us up to our floor.

* * *

**Hoped you like it! So so so sorry it took so long to get up :( I'll try to write more before I leave on Saturday, but I can't promise anything :( I won't be able to write while I'm away, but when I get back in July I'll write as much as I can I promise! I love all of you that are putting up with me and reading this XOXO please review! -the next chapter will be the start of training and then Cato will become vicious...sorry that he's seeming weak right now; I hate it too :P - **

**ps if you ship Drarry, tell me what you think of the chapter I just uploaded...I'm just trying it out **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wooo here's Chapter 12! I uploaded it quickly for you guys this time :) Hope you like it and please review! **

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

**CATO**

I wake up and grin, excited for the first day of training. This is something I'm used to, and I can't wait to show the other tributes just who is in charge. I get out of bed and put on some training clothes before joining Clove, Enobaria, Brutus and Tillie in the dining room. I sit down beside Clove to find a plate of food waiting for me. I begin eating as Enobaria speaks.

"So, would you two like to train together or separately?" She asks. I look at Clove, letting her decide. I want to train with her, but it should be up to her – considering she's probably still mad at me.

"We train together really well, so I think that if Cato's up for that we should continue with that." She says, and my mouth falls open. I was positive that she would deny training with me. I grunt my agreement and Enobaria nods.

"Ok. Last thing that I have to go over with you is that you should get to know the other Careers…the tributes from Districts 1 and 4. They're probably going to be your allies during the Games, so you want them to be on your good side. Don't want anyone slitting your throats in your sleep now." Those last words hang in the air and Clove winces. We'll probably pair with the rest of the Careers for a while, until there are only a few tributes left. If my plan works, Clove and I will then kill them off, before taking the rest of the tributes down as well. Then I'll let her kill me, so that she can be the victor. I shudder thinking about my coming death, so I push that thought from my mind. Now is training, where I'll show the rest of the tributes how much better I am than them.

* * *

We finish breakfast and Clove and I step into the elevator. Now is probably the only time we'll be able to talk all day, so I ask what's been burning in my mind.

"Why did you want to train with me Clove? Aren't you still mad at me?" Clove immediately glances around the elevator, her eyes settling on the camera there. She signals that we shouldn't talk about this here, as people could overhear.

"I'm not mad anymore– " She stops for a second, trying to choose her words carefully. "If only one of us are getting out alive, we may as well enjoy the last few days we have." She finishes, lowering her voice. I nod just as the elevator doors open up to the Training Centre.

* * *

We step inside only to notice that many of the others are already there. We gather in a circle, waiting for everyone else. The District 12 tributes are the last to arrive, and I scoff at them. They're dressed alike, and clearly think that they are better than everyone else just because of their moment of glory last night. They won't stand a chance against Clove and I in the arena. An athletic woman named Atala steps up and starts explaining our training schedule, and then she releases us to train. Clove and I immediately head over to the stations with the weapons, welcoming them back into our hands with ease. We start with the knives, and I gather some in my hands and line up with the target. I watch as Clove extends her arm, landing a knife in a dummy's heart, before spinning around and landing her second knife in the second dummy's chest. I tell myself to focus, and I let the knife fly from my hand, slamming into the dummy's head.

We stay there for roughly an hour, before moving on to the spears. I twirl the long metal stick in my fingers, letting the feel of it sooth me, before pulling my arm back, then shooting the spear forward straight into the dummy's heart from 15 yards away. Out of the corner of my eye I see a few of the tributes watching me, and I smirk. Better give them a good show. I step even farther back, and let a second spear go straight into the dummy's head. I go to gather the spears to shoot again when I see the tall, blonde girl that I recognize to be from District 1. She'll be one of our allies. Too bad she looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. I watch as she picks up a spear and it veers to the dummy's leg. It pierces its thigh, and I sigh inwardly at her lack of skill. Clove's spear goes through the dummy's stomach to my right, and I relax slightly, before following Enobaria's orders to get to know the other Careers.

I approach the blonde, and she turns to face me.

"Hey, District 1?" I ask, and she smiles at me.

"Yeah. I'm Glimmer, and that's my District partner, Marvel." She says; pointing at the boy currently engaged in a hand on hand combat. Glimmer and Marvel? District 1 always has been a bit odd coming to names…

"I'm Cato and that's Clove." I say, nodding at Clove. I see Clove look up and narrow her eyes at us.

"I saw you're good with weapons," Glimmer says, twirling her hair in her fingers in a horrid way. "You'd make a good ally." She winks, and I feel the need to vomit or punch her…both sound equally appealing.

"Yeah." I say, trying to get away from her as quick as possible. I look back at Clove to see her sending daggers at Glimmer through her eyes, and the corner of my mouth twitches up into a smile. I roll my eyes at her before going to rejoin her and pull her along with me towards the next station.

"What was all that about?" She spits, her eyes flashing.

"What? Talking to Glimmer? I was just doing as Enobaria said and getting to know the other Careers." I say.

"Oh, _Glimmer_?" She sneers, "_That's _her name? Wow and what's the boy named? Sparkle?" She smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Their guy tribute is Marvel, and we have to ally with them, so I recommend you act nice." I say, flinching at the idea myself. "No matter how hard it's going to be." I mutter, thinking about the way she kept revoltingly twirling her hair and fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"C'mon, lets go to hand on hand combat." I say, and she follows me over to the station.

* * *

We line up and are paired off with different assistants that we use to practice with. I get a strong man who looks to be in his 30's, and we enter the ring. I flex my muscles and crack my knuckles, getting ready for a fight. I grin, relishing the feeling of his fear. The bell dings and we start circling each other. He aims a punch at my face and I dodge it, and his fist just skims my shoulder. I punch his stomach, and grin as the air leaves his body. I quickly aim another to his face, and he stumbles in pain and shock. He aims another punch but misses and I kick his shin and aim a third punch at his chest, watching him fall backwards. I kick his stomach and hear the bell ding again, signaling me to stop. I look around to see a few of the tributes staring at me in shock at my impressively short fight, and I grin.

I step down from the ring and watch as Clove is up next. She enters the ring with a woman who is much taller than her, but what Clove lacks in height she makes up for in strength. I know that she can take her easily. Clove suddenly ducks, narrowly avoiding a hit in the face, before aiming a punch into the woman's side. She then kicks her hard in the knee, and the woman stumbles a bit, before regaining her balance. She aims a punch at Clove's neck, and Clove dodges it, slamming her fist into the woman's nose. Blood starts pouring down her face and Clove lands a second blow on her cheek. The woman kicks out, but Clove is too quick. She catches the woman's leg with her ankle, and swings it so that she loses her balance and falls over. Clove then jumps down on top of her stomach, forcing her to stay on the ground, before hitting her in the face again. The bell dings, and Clove gets up, wiping her bloody hands on her pants. She smirks and steps down from the ring, joining my side.

"Nice one Clover," I say, and she grins, before turning around and shooting all the tributes near us looks that could kill. They flinch away, and we leave, marching over to the next station. The morning finishes in a blur, and we head over to lunch. We sit at a table where we're soon joined by the tributes from Districts 1 and 4. Glimmer makes sure to sit beside me, much to Clove's distaste (and mine to be quite honest), and I meet the boy named Marvel, along with the two tributes from District 4, Alana and Desmond. Alana seems strong enough, but Desmond is younger and weaker than the rest of us Careers. I have a gut feeling that he won't be making it very far.

We finish our lunch and then return to the Training Centre for the afternoon, Clove and I stick with the rest of the Career Tributes as we make our rounds throughout the stations. We show off our skills, Clove piercing knife after knife into the dummy's heart as I excel with the use of swords and spears. These Games are going to be easy, I think to myself as I glance around at the other tributes currently failing to hit targets that are mere meters away from them. I can take them all down in a matter of days, then let Clove take my life. Suddenly I realize that soon Clove will be returning to District 2, accompanied by my body. I shudder at the thought before turning around and stabbing the dummy with my sword. I look at the clock to see that training is just about over, so I beckon for Clove to follow me as I storm out of the gym.

* * *

**Please review as it really helps...Hope you liked it and just a reminder that I'll be away for a couple weeks so I won't be able to write for a while :( sorry. Thanks to everyone who reads this! Tell me what you think of this chapter. xo**


	13. Chapter 13

**GUYS OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I KNOW - YOU ALL HATE ME. I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN SOSOSOSO LONG AND I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND. Buuttttt here's Chapter 13 now and I hope you guys like it. Now I'm going to give you my feeble excuses as to why I couldn't update... **

**Well firstly I've been away almost constantly...And secondly during the few days that I have been back I haven't been able to write due to writers block and stupid things like that. I finally decided to buckle down and write this today and it somewhat killed me inside. You'll see my friends. **

**I'm going away for two weeks again (leaving tomorrow) but I promise I will try to write more when I get back.**

**So sorry for the delay and I hope you'll all forgive me.**

**(Don't forget to R and R!)**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**CLOVE**

Days go by where Cato and I have barely enough time to say a word to one another, let alone talk to each other about what's going to happen. The last morning of training finishes in a blur and Cato and I put down our bows and arrows. We walk with the other tributes to lunch where we're called down for our sessions with the Gamemakers one by one. I go fourth, and Cato third as we're District 2.

Soon Cato is called and I don't need to wish him luck as he exits, as we both know that he'll do well. He gives me a forced smile that contrasts greatly with the emotions I see swimming in his eyes. I push my curiosity to the back of my mind for now though, as I can only think about getting a good score so that I can get sponsors.

"Clove Williams," Is called and I walk forward – ready to impress the Gamemakers. I enter the gymnasium and I look towards the judges; making sure to capture all their eyes in what they expect to be a spectacular performance after what they must have just witnessed with Cato. Well I won't let them down, I think to myself as I head towards the knives.

* * *

Some time later I enter back into our flat on the second floor and since we still have quite some time before dinner (the scores are announced afterwards), I look for Cato. I quickly find him sitting on the couch leisurely, obviously happy about his recent performance. But as he notices me approaching he visibly stiffens. I see thoughts flying through his mind as his fists clench and his lips turn downwards in a frown. His brows furrow as if they're in pain, and I look into his eyes where I notice that they're lacking their usual gleam. I give him a worried look.

"Cato – " I start, but am interrupted by him.

"Clove can we talk?" He starts, glancing around the room. "Somewhere…private?"

I nod, understanding him to mean 'where we can't be overheard by prying cameras', and I lead him towards the stairs, intending to take him to the roof of the Centre.

We enter the roof to a gentle breeze that makes my hair blow away from my face, and we walk over to the garden where we won't be overheard. I sit on a bench before looking up at him expectantly.

"Well?" I ask, desperate to know what could possibly be hurting him, knowing that it can't be his performance before the Gamemakers as it was clearly just as good as mine; if not better.

He gives me a pained look before answering.

"Clove look. I - " He pauses. "I don't think that we should 'publicize' whatever it is that we have for the world to see…" He stops again as if in search of words.

"I really care about you Clover, and I don't want that to make us easy targets for the rest of the tributes and the capitol." His eyes search mine for emotions but I keep my face blank.

"They'll tear us apart Clove, you have to understand that. If anyone finds out what we have – what I feel for you then we'll look weak; the capitol will try to break us apart in any means possible. I – I'm sorry."

He casts his eyes downwards and refuses to meet my gaze. It may be my imagination but for a second I see a shiny glint on his face that looks similar to a tear. I ignore it though, as Cato doesn't cry. Not the big strong Cato that I grew up with who constantly beat me in training. Finally, I find the strength inside of me to reply. I keep my jaw clenched and eyes hard so as to not let my inner feelings show – which currently include an ear piercing scream and knives being thrown at every single person in the vicinity.

"Fine." I struggle to keep my face impassive while tears threaten my eyelids from saying that one word. I take a deep breath and continue, knowing that we have separate fates and one or both of us could die in the next few days.

"I understand. There's only one victor and we can't get close to one another. Everything we had before the Games is in the past and we can only look into our separate futures." Try as I might to avoid it, my voice weakens at the end and water fills my eyes. Cato tilts his head up to look at me and our eyes connect in a swirl of emotions. Before either of us can stop ourselves, our faces inch together and our lips lock in a passionate but brief kiss. The tears threaten to overflow as I pull away.

"Goodbye Cato." I say, before rushing downstairs and locking myself in my room so that no one will see how his words affected me. A single tear slips down my cheek and I quickly grab a hold of my knives, letting one after another hurtle into the wall across from me. I pretend it's the other tributes, the Capitol, President Snow and finally Cato – my sadness transforming into rage at everyone that caused this; allowing me to handle it in the only way that I know how.

Finally, once the wall is covered in knife holes, I sink onto my bed and let sleep engulf me, tiredness finally taking over my body.

* * *

I wake to pounding at my door as Enobaria calls me for dinner. I slowly get up and refuse to think about the past few hours. I think only of what is ahead; the scores. I chance a glance in the mirror and see that my hair is a mess and my shirt has pieces of dry wall all over it that must have fallen off of the knives. I quickly change into a tight black shirt and I brush my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I splash my face with water to get my senses straight before opening the door and walking into the dining room.

Cato and I sit in stony silence as we eat our meals, neither of us bothering to enlighten our mentors on how we did in our sessions with the Gamemakers. We finish our dinner and go to the sitting room to view our scores, and the TV flickers to life showing a picture of the 'Marvel' boy from District 1 before flashing the number 9. He and 'Glimmer' – I shudder – will be two of our allies so we pay close attention to their scores. Glimmer scores an 8 and I wonder what on earth the blonde brat could have done to score that without breaking a nail.

Suddenly it's Cato's face on the screen and the number 10 flashes before us. Brutus slaps him on the back and I subconsciously grin, before remembering the moment's that occurred mere hours before. My grin falls and I watch on as my face appears on the screen. A 10 flashes after my name as well, and our mentors and stylists congratulate me. Cato even mumbles a 'good job' before turning his head back to the TV.

The rest of the tribute's faces and scores pass by, a few standing out in our minds. Our other allies, the tributes from District 4 score a 7 and an 8 (the boy scoring lower), and the District 11 boy scores a 10, meaning that we should watch out for him and take him out early on in the Games. Then the small girl from District 11 scores a 7 and I see Cato twitch slightly out of the corner of my eye. She must remind him of his sister, I think, and I feel his pain as I realize that he must be thinking that there's a chance he might not ever see her again.

Finally the girl from District 12 pops up and I expect her to score a 7 tops, as she can't possibly have done that well; being from District 12. When a silver 11 flashes onto the screen, my whole body tenses and I growl subconsciously. How on earth could she have done better than Cato and I? A District 12 tribute beating out District 2 tributes? Unheard of. I put her on my list to take down at the beginning and I storm into my room, my mood having not improved slightly from the incidents earlier on today.

I organize the things that are making me mad into a list in my mind, and I number them off so that I can focus on one at a time.

_1. Cato is in the Hunger Games with me._

_2. We can't be together as at least one of us is going to die._

_3. I will never see Cato again after the Games (either by dying or him dying)._

_4. I don't want to go back to District 2 without Cato. Nothing will be left for me there without him._

_5. Some stupid District 12 did better than me._

_6. Cato isn't even letting us enjoy each other in the last few days we have together._

_7. HE KISSED ME._

_8. WHY WOULD HE DO THAT AFTER TELLING ME WE CAN'T BE TOGETHER?_

_9. I love the feeling of his lips on mine._

_10. WHY CAN'T I GET CATO OUT OF MY HEAD!_

My mind flashes images of us in the Training Centre at home where we first kissed, and then the forest during our picnic, and me lying in bed with him and staying at his house for all those weeks, before replaying all of our happy moments. Thereby torturing me.

I let out a loud scream and bury my face in my pillow. I fiercely tell myself that Cato and I can't ever be together and that those moments were the past and I have to let go of them if I want to live through these Games. That's the problem though, I realize. I don't know if I want to live through them or not if Cato's not there to accompany me.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry if it made you as sad as it made me - but I had to write it like this. I'm trying to tell the Hunger Games from their point of views, and I want it to be like the book... I'm not giving anything else away though! You'll see what happens *mwahaha* Please please please review and tell me what you think as it REALLY helps me write the next chapters. **

**Thanks to all of you that have stuck with me and put up with my lack of updates.**

**Love you all! xoxo**


End file.
